


Sacrosanct

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [615]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The things people use for murder weapons disappoint Ducky at times.





	Sacrosanct

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/06/2001 for the word [sacrosanct](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/06/sacrosanct).
> 
> sacrosanct  
> Extremely sacred or inviolable.  
> Not to be entered or trespassed upon.  
> Above or beyond criticism, change, or interference.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #292 Fragment.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Sacrosanct

Ducky shook his head at the broken vase. He couldn’t believe anyone would be so careless with such a sacrosanct item. There were fragments of the vase all over the place. 

He was pretty sure the vase dated back to times when prophets still roamed the earth. If he wasn’t mistaken this particular version came from a famous prophet of the islam religion. Now it was worse than scrap. There was no way it could be put back together.

At least they didn’t have to go searching for the murder weapon this time. Still it was a terrible waste of such a sacred vase.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
